


Under The Tree

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Rough Kissing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: It’s Christmas morning and everyone is so excited to open their gifts! And Roman is especially excited for them to open his gifts to them....
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Under The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the most wonderful tiiiime of the yeeeaaar!! Thank you all so much for supporting me in this crazy “event” I started!! I hope y’all enjoyed reading all the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them!! It’s a half hour till midnight so I’m like kinda sorta maybe almost late posting this lmao but still I hope y’all had an amazing Christmas! And if you don’t celebrate Christmas I hope today was good anyway! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy kwanza, etc!! 🖤🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic deceit, some fluff, a tiny bit of cursing (thanks Virge), lots of kissing, a really emotional scene at the end (although it’s fairly brief), and i believe that’s it!! Lemme know if I missed anything!!

Patton awoke everyone in their apartment on Christmas morning. Well, almost everyone. He was in search of Virgil until he found him sitting under the tree amongst the presents with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Whatcha doin' under there, Virge?" Patton asked amusedly. Virgil took a sip of coffee before replying.

"My gift to you all is my cynicism and low self esteem. Merry national capitalism day."

"And a happy new year!" Roman declared as he descended the stairs with a sleepy disheveled Dee in tow. "Let's open up presents now, I can't wait any longer!"

"Not yet!" Patton said with a laugh. "Logan's not down here yet, we need to wait for him."

Roman rolled his eyes, racing back up the stairs two at a time while Dee flopped down onto the couch with a yawn. There was distant excited shouting, and a few moments later Roman returned with Logan, who had an even more intense bed head than Dee did.

"Alright, everyone's here, present time!" Roman cheered animatedly, Logan sitting on the couch by Dee and using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I'll get Logan and Dee some coffee," Virgil said amusedly, going to the kitchen to make their drinks.

"Oh!" Roman exclaimed. "So, I actually got everyone last minute gifts the other day and I never got the chance to wrap any of them! Shall I go get them now, or save them for last? I know they're gonna make every other gift absolutely pale in comparison."

"I don't care," Logan mumbled tiredly. "Just someone give me something to unwrap so we can get this over with."

"I second that notion," Dee concurred just as tiredly.

"We can save them for last since none of them are wrapped," Patton said with a smile. "Roman, I wish I'd known that you were getting us more than one gift, I would've gotten you something extra!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Patton Cake," Roman dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand. "You know I love spoiling all of you."

Virgil returned to the living room with two mugs of coffee while Patton began handing out presents. Logan and Dee were both quite eager to drink their much-needed caffeine.

"This is the greatest gift I could ever receive," Logan said with a faint smile as Virgil sat next to him.

Patton gave each of them a present, and once they all had one to unwrap, they began opening them with varied levels of enthusiasm. Roman, of course, got his gift from Logan open first. He gasped dramatically, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"You got me a Disney colouring book?" he shrieked with delight. "This is the Disney dreams collection from Thomas Kinkade! And you even got me a new set of coloured pencils! Darling, you're too much, thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, Roman," Logan replied with a small smile. Patton got his gift from Virgil open and immediately squealed, holding up the Christmas jumper covered in kittens wearing Santa hats.

"Virgil, you're so sweet, I love it!" he proclaimed, Virgil blushing a light pink.

"It's... it's nothing. I just... I saw it and thought of you."

Patton squealed again, going over to Virgil's spot on the couch and practically flopping on top of him to give him a kiss. Virgil couldn't help but chuckle as he got his own gift open. He looked over at Dee, who had gotten his gift open at the same time.

"Dee, this candle is so freaking cool," he said with a smile as he smelled the light purple skull shaped candle, which had the distinct scent of lavender. Dee returned the smile as he admired the ring Virgil had gotten him, in the shape of a silver snake in a coil, as though it was wrapping around the finger.

"Not as cool as this, you sentimental bastard. I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, Logan had his gift from Patton open. He couldn't help but smile at the bee shaped plush in the box, which resembled the bees from Minecraft. He held up the soft stuffed animal and examined it closely, his smile never fading.

"Do you like it?" Patton asked eagerly. "I know how much you love bees, and you're a huge Minecraft player, so when I found that, I thought it was perfect!"

Logan's smile grew as he held the bee to his chest. He looked over at Patton, who was still looking at him expectantly.

"It's wonderful, Patton. Thank you."

"No problem, honeybee!"

"You two are _so_ gay," Roman commented idly as he coloured in his book.

"Roman, we're _all_ gay," Virgil fired back.

"So I'm technically not wrong."

The group continued opening gifts, each of them adoring what they'd all gotten. Dee got a new phone case from Roman, with a snake in the shape of a treble clef, a stuffed yellow snake from Patton, and Logan had gotten him a snake patterned silver chain with a turning cog fidget charm that he could use as a stim toy. 

Virgil got a bat plush from Patton, a set of spherical magnetic building blocks to use as a fidget toy from Logan, and a set of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ themed ceramic jars with the labels Worm's Wort, Frog's Breath, and Deadly Nightshade from Roman.

Patton got a book of stories about life saving dogs called Doctor Dog: Healing Touches From Pets We Love from Logan, an apron with a dog themed pattern from Dee, and a turquoise paw print necklace from Roman.

Roman got a Cinderella Castle rhinestone necklace with a Mickey Mouse head cutout from Dee, a Disney eyeshadow palette from Virgil, and a big Figment the dragon stuffed animal from Patton.

Logan got a set of planets crafted from gemstones as decor from Virgil, a heat-changing mug that showed constellations when filled with a hot drink from Dee, and a moon shaped lamp from Roman.

"And I still have to go get those last minute gifts!" Roman smiled as he began ascending the stairs. "Brace yourselves for the gifts of a lifetime, my loves!"

"Wonder what he got that's so exciting?" Patton pondered aloud.

"If he booked us another trip to Disneyworld, I'm gonna lose my goddamn mind," Virgil said, still fidgeting with his new magnets.

"Hopefully he hasn't forced his wallet to suffer for us this Christmas," Logan mused. "He probably has, though."

"If he went bankrupt for our sake, I might kill him," Dee commented.

Roman descended the stairs with a large plastic bag and an equally large smile. He set the bag down, standing by the bottom of the staircase. He pulled out a box and hid it behind his back.

"Alright, Logan, I have your gift first."

"Is that how we're doing this?" Logan murmured, getting up from the couch and standing in front of Roman, who raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"The fee is one kiss," he teased, Logan scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"There's no _fee_ for opening Christmas presents, Roman."

"Oh, come on, Specs, just kiss me."

Logan shook his head amusedly before pressing a kiss to Roman's lips. He folded his arms across his chest, looking down at Roman expectantly. Roman showed him the box, and his eyes went wide.

"Is this... a Star Theatre Pro?" he breathed, gingerly taking the box and admiring it.

"That's what the box says, doesn’t it? I know how much you love looking at the night sky, so I thought I could bring the night sky to you. I couldn't steal the stars from the sky, so this was... close enough."

"Wait, is that one of those star projector things?" Virgil asked, a bit shocked. "That's gotta be hella expensive."

"It was," Roman confirmed, looking deep within Logan's eyes. "But for you, my unicorn, it was well worth the price."

Logan pulled him in for a much more passionate kiss, which was quickly reciprocated. They both smiled into the kiss, and Roman cherished every moment of it.

"And you called _us_ gay," Patton joked, the five of them laughing.

"Ha, ha," Roman laughed sarcastically. "Virgil, I've got your present next."

"Is it a time machine so I can go to the My Chemical Romance reunion concert?" Virgil joked as he got off the couch, Logan sitting in his place to admire his gift.

"You're close," Roman joked with a smirk. "But first, you must pay the toll."

Virgil rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Roman's lips. Roman chuckled as he removed the box from the bag. Virgil's mouth fell open at the sight of it, and Roman was glad he liked it as much as expected.

"Holy shit, this is... gorgeous." He took the box with a large smile. "Is this a... _Nightmare Before Christmas_ carousel? With music and everything?"

"Indeed it is, sweet crow. It plays Overture, if I remember correctly. It even spins and lights up. So, you like it, then?"

"It's absolutely perfect. Holy shit, marry me," he laughed, kissing Roman once more.

"I must say, the amount of kisses I'm getting today is what's absolutely perfect." He kissed Virgil's forehead before removing another box from the bag, hiding it behind his back and smiling at Dee. "Dee, darling, are you ready for your gift?"

"As I'll ever be," Dee purred, strolling up to Roman and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss that left him weak at the knees. When they parted, Roman gasped slightly, his lips swollen and pink, and Virgil couldn't help but laugh as he opened his gift to set it up.

"I... uh... um, box," Roman stuttered, handing Dee his gift.

"Oh, Roman," Dee gasped, quickly opening the box and holding the music box close. " _Phantom of the Opera_?"

"Yeah- um, yes." Roman cleared his throat, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "It plays All I Ask of You. Go on, wind it up," he urged with a smile.

Dee opened the box and wound it up as he was told. Sure enough, once it was fully wound, an 18 note version of All I Ask of You began playing. A wide smile graced Dee's lips, a look which Roman adored.

They kissed again, this time softer and sweeter and slower. If this kiss had lasted an eternity, it wouldn't have been long enough.

"You're my favourite right now," Dee whispered playfully as they parted, Roman chuckling.

"Favouritism isn't a good thing, but I am flattered." He briefly pecked Dee's lips before looking to Patton. "That leaves one gift left, turtle dove."

Patton, now wearing the jumper he'd gotten from Virgil, sprung from the couch and threw his arms around Roman's neck as he eagerly kissed him. Roman couldn't help but laugh into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Patton's waist to help balance the two of them.

"Excited, I see," he jested as they parted, Patton quietly giggling. Roman got the final box out of the bag and gave it to him. "Ta-da!"

Patton gasped sharply at the sight of the Willow Tree figure, the Angel of Friendship. A simple wooden sculpture of an angel holding a dog, not seeming like much. But Roman knew that to Patton, it meant everything.

"I know your mom always loved giving you these," Roman murmured with a warm smile. "I never saw this one in your collection, and I knew it was perfect for you, so... Merry Christmas, mi angelito."

Patton threw his arms around Roman once more, who quickly returned the hug. They gently rocked in place, Patton so obviously trying not to cry. Roman smoothed his hand up and down Patton's back, a faint smile on his face.

"I love you," Patton choked out.

"I love you too."


End file.
